Regina y una Emma enamorada
by makurutenoh
Summary: Regina Mills estaba casi segura que Emma estaba tramando algo porque definitivamente no podía creer que estubiera tratando de conquistarla y menos de esa manera tan inusual. SQ One shot.


¡Hola a todos! Debido al pedido de mi musa, la cual pensó que esta era una buena idea, les traigo esta historia. Espero les guste. Está situada después de la primera temporada.

Ouat no me pertenece aunque en mis sueños sí.

Sin más los dejo leer.

Saludos!

* * *

 **Regina y una Emma enamorada**

Regina Mills sabía que algo andaba mal cuando Emma se apareció en su oficina. Y no es por la presencia de la rubia de ojos verdes en sí, no, todo lo contrario; es por la expresión que tiene y con la urgencia con la que entró.

Definitivamente tenía que ser algo de tal importancia que Emma ignoro por completo a su secretaria entrando como si la próxima guerra mundial fuera a suceder en Storybrooke en cualquier instante.

-Regina, te tengo que arrestar.- dijo la sheriff con firmeza.

-¿Emma? ¿de qué rayos hablas? ¿qué te pasa?

-Es que han demandado que te arreste.

-¿Quién? - Preguntó la morena fastidiada y contrariada, de seguro era uno de esos enanos odiosos, a veces este pueblo podía comportarse de una manera tan increíblemente parecida una manada de idiotas.

-Yo.

Eso sí que la sacó de sus casillas. Había pasado la idea por su mente de que en algún momento Emma la podía traicionar, pero en ningún momento pensó que sería de esta forma, que sería real.

No lo podía asimilar.

¿Emma?

Inexplicablemente la decepción y el dolor nublaron su mente.

-¡¿Tú?! ¡¿A qué rayos estás jugando Swan?!

-Regina, te estoy acusando de haberme robado.

-Genial, -dijo con sarcasmo.- ahora sí estas demente Señorita Swan, yo no te robé nada, ni sí quiera entiendo de que hablas, pero no es sorpresa si eres igual a los dos idiotas y como no si son ¡tus padres!

-¡Hey!

-Tienes un minuto para decirme qué te he robado para acabar con esto de una buena vez y de esa manera regresar a mis labores y tú a fastidiar a alguien más.

-Regina, eres una ladrona porque te has robado mi corazón.

¿Qué carajos?

¿Había escuchado bien?

El rostro de Regina era una obra de arte y no me refiero por lo hermoso sino por lo cómica expresión.

Primero, no sabía si creer lo que acaba de salir de la boca de la madre de su hijo. Segundo, ¿es que en serio ella había venido hasta su oficina sólo para decirle una línea estúpida?

Tercero, no olviden el tercero, ¡Emma estaba en drogas y eso es todo!

¡Debía ser una broma!

Debía de estar jugando, sí, ¡planeando su posible destrucción de seguro!

No habría otra lógica para que la idiota esa le declara sus _intenciones._ Debía ser mentira porque Regina jamás mostraría esa _clase_ de afectos a la persona que le gusta de esa manera. Es decir, ¡Emma hasta trajo las esposas!

Regina vuelve a mirar a la rubia y puede ver que esta se encuentra muy complacida por su desempeño, tiene una sonrisa en los labios con la inocencia de creer que aquella frase había funcionado a la perfección –y eso si es que vamos con la teoría que la rubia lo había hecho como parte del cortejo.- ¿pero qué se creía? Ella era una reina, no cualquiera, ¡merecía más que eso!

-Emma Swan, tienes diez segundos para salir de aquí.

La sonrisa de la rubia se borró en seguida. El plan había fracasado.

-Pero Regina….

-10, 9…

-¡Regina!

-8,7…

-Espera, no te pongas así.

-5,4…

-Pero, pero…

-Señorita Swan, más vale que no sigas.-Regina podía sentir que la vena en su frente iba reventar en cualquier momento.

-Es que yo…

-Uno...

-¡Ya me voy!

Cuando por fin la rubia desapareció pudo recapacitar en lo que había pasado.

¿En serio acaba Emma Swan de insinuar que tenía cierta afinidad hacia ella?

¡Absurdo!

Moviendo su cabeza, pensó que quizá todo había sido un error. Mejor seguiría pensando en cómo todo eso formaba parte de una estrategia para quedarse con Henry.

Unas horas después el teléfono de la oficina empezó a sonar. Era su secretaria.

-Señora Alcaldesa, Sheriff Swan quiere hablar con usted, ¿la transfiero?

Yendo contra de su sano juicio aceptó.

-Dime Swan.

-Regina recibí una llamada, dicen que te has perdido.

-¿Qué?

Al parecer la rubia no había aprendido su lección

¡Y la osadía que tiene para llamarla!

-¿Es que acaso ya perdiste la cabeza Swan? ¡¿Qué estas tramando?!

-Te explico, me llamaron desde el cielo para decirme que uno de sus ángeles se perdió en la tierra es lógico que tienes que ser tú.

Hubo una pausa en la que Regina no supo realmente que decir.

-Señorita Swan, no vuelva a llámame.

-Pero Regina, es que yo...

-Estoy colgando, adiós.

Ahora sí estaba perpleja, ¿qué mosco le había picado? De no ser por la forma inusual en que las cosas estaban sucediendo Regina hubiera prestado atención a la verdadera intención de Emma: Invitarla a salir.

Era evidente que el mensaje no había sido recibido. Tal vez necesitaba otro tipo de mensaje.

Unos minutos después el celular de Regina le indicaba que acababa de recibir un mensaje de texto.

Sheriff Swan: _Sé que no te puedo llamar o/y ir a tu oficina, pero gracias a todos los nerds tenemos uso de mensajes de texto y celulares geniales. ¿Sabes?, no hay nada que cambiaría de ti. A excepción de tu apellido ;) ;)_

Regina no podía creer lo que leían sus ojos. Ella no iba a caer con eso.

Para nada.

Regina Mills: _Resulta que me gusta mi apellido tal como esta. No sé cuáles son tus intenciones, pero no lograras nada Emma Swan._

Sheriff Swan: _Hmm, soy_ _paciente_ _._ _Estaba pensando que tu hermosura debe ser dividida entre cero._

Regina Mills: _Swan te pago para que ocupes tu tiempo trabajando no escribiéndome. Y solo para seguirte la corriente, ¿por qué sería dividida por cero?_

Sheriff Swan: _Porque no se puede definir. Definitivamente no tendría que preguntarle a ningún espejo o genio, te escogería a ti como la hermosa del universo._

Sheriff Swan: _Llámame si tienes frío porque iré en seguida para que me uses como frazada._

Sheriff Swan: _El vestido que tienes puesto sí que es hermoso, pero se vería aún mejor en el suelo ;) ;) ;)_

Sheriff Swan: _Sé que vienes de un cuento de hadas porque te informo que soy tu final feliz._

Sheriff Swan: _Como la navidad ya se acerca te aviso que todo lo que deseo eres tú._

Regina, trató, en serio que sí, pero no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formo en su rostro.

¡No caigas!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, podía sentir la aceleración de su corazón.

Después de recuperar su compostura Regina decidió tomar acciones sobre el asunto.

Aunque el asunto haga que sus rodillas se debiliten y que su estomago de vueltas.

La ex reina mala no sé lo iba a hacer tan fácil.

Regina Mills: _Emma Swan más vale que te dejes de tonterías, porque no voy a caer con tus patéticas líneas._

Sheriff Swan: _Ja, ja, sé que te agrada todo esto, muy en el fondo, y no lo quieres admitir, pero todo esto es en serio Regina y te aclaro que no sólo debería arrestarte por robo también debería hacerlo por todas las cosas ilegales que haces._

Regina Mills: _¡¿Qué?! ¿Y esperas que te crea con eso último que dices? ¡Habla la verdad Swan! ¿Me quieres quitar Henry cierto? Pues no se te hará. ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡¿Has olvidado quién soy yo!?_

Sheriff Swan: _Tranquila señorita alcaldesa, ya te he dicho que Henry es NUESTRO hijo, nuestro. No hay nada que quitar a menos que sea tú ropa ;) ;) ;) ;)_

Regina Mills: _¡EMMA SWAN!_

Sin tener el control de su cuerpo, sus mejillas la traicionaron vistiéndose con un tinte rosado y si tiene que aclarar algo más diría que una gran sensación en su entrepierna.

Sheriff Swan: Posdata. Cargo por acciones ilegales: Ser demasiado sexy que impide que la sheriff haga su trabajo.

Sin duda alguna Emma Swan era todo un caso. Pero Regina Mills, reina del bosque encantado, la villana temida por todos, no iba a caer con eso.

No, ni un poco.

Ni un poquito.

Nada de nada.

…

.

….

Ok, quizá un poquito.

Está bien, un poco.

Ya la verdad, bastante.

Para cuando Regina llegó a casa, había logrado que lo sucedido con Emma quedara oculto en su mente, lo único que seguía era preparar la cena. Por lo visto lasagna sería el día de hoy. A Henry le iba a gustar la idea.

-Mamá, por si acaso le dije a Emma que podía acompañarnos hoy a comer.

-¡Henry!

Oh no.

Tum tum tum, tum tum tum, tum tum tum.

Maldita sea, su corazón estaba latiendo rápido una vez más.

Clámate, respira

Eso es respira.

Inhala, exhala. Una vez más. Inhala, exhala.

Perfecto.

-Está bien ¿cierto? Tú dijiste que ibas a tratar, así que qué mejor momento de afianzar lazos que con cena, ¿verdad?

Regina no quería quitarle la alegría a su hijo, ya de por sí su relación tenía muchas fricciones.

-Tienes razón, mi príncipe. ¿Puedes poner la mesa por favor? La lasagna estará lista en unos instantes.

Tal vez Emma no iba a venir, sí, mente positiva.

Ella no vendrá.

Pero una parte de ella deseaba que sí lo hiciera.

No tuvo que esperar mucho ya que la sheriff de Storybrooke estaba tocando el timbre de de la mansión. Era obvio que era ella, nadie más vendría a buscarla. Al menos no por fuerza propia.

-¡Ya voy! -Gritó Henry corriendo a abrirle a su rubia madre.

-Hola peque, hmm que bien huele.-Oh sí que olía todo bien.

-Mamá está haciendo lasagna, es uno de sus mejores platos.

-Pues me siento muy bendecida.

Regina puede escuchar las voces acercándose y una vez más trata de callarse y recordar que es una reina, bueno era, eso no importa, pero debía recordar que nada puede sacarla de su equilibrio.

Durante la cena Emma no dejaba de mirarla, con esa estúpida sonrisa que hacía que sus rodillas sé sintieran débiles –¡una vez más!- con esos ojos verdes, hazel, tan profundos, esa combinación perfecta estaban haciendo que Regina se derrita cual mantequilla en una sartén caliente.

La rubia había decido sentarse justo al frente de ella y para dar la estocada final los gemidos que hacia al comer le hacían creer que su comida era más que celestial. Y sí estaba segura de sus habilidades culinarias pero también la hacían pensar en los sonidos que pudiera hacer al recibir _otro tipo_ de placer.

 _¡Alto!_ Decía la vocecita en su cabeza _. ¡No Regina, no caigas!_

 _Pero Emma sé muerde los labios._

 _No es una trampa_

 _¡Pero Emma sé lame los labios!_

 _¡Mantente firme!_

 _Pero Emma acaba de gemir._

 _¡A la mierda con todo!_

 _Emma nos va a matar._

 _Oh sí, de eso no hay duda._

Para Henry era obvio que ninguna de sus madres le estaban prestando atención durante la cena, las dos sólo se miraban la una a la otra.

Quizá sea cosa de adultos. Al menos hoy no hubo derramamiento de sangre y por lo visto todo iba mejor de lo que había deseado. Quizá algún día ellos podían ser una familia.

El pequeño de cabellos marrones paró un momento en ese último pensamiento.

¿Su mamá y Emma? ¿Juntas?

Soltó una pequeña risita.

¡Nah!

¡Para nada!

...

Ohhhhhh.

¡Pero quizá sí! ¡Tenía lógica! ¡Emma era la salvadora! Su madre ya no era mala y es -o era- una reina. Si Mary Margaret y David se casaron después de haberse odiado eso significaba que sus madres ¡también lo harían!

Con eso en mente se despidió de ambas y se fue a dormir.

Mientras Regina recoge los platos para llevarlos al lavadero. Emma la mira con mucha atención por todo su trayecto. Con Henry en su cuarto ahora sí la morena no tenía salida.

De pronto Regina puede sentir en su espalda el cuerpo firme de Emma Swan, su aliento en oído, sus manos en su cintura.

-Sabes, -empezó con una voz suave, la cual enviada chispas por todo su ser.- hay personas que son conquistadas por el estómago. Debo decirte que soy una de ellas y créeme Regina, que estoy más que conquistada.

-Emma... ¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo con voz entrecortada

Volteando a la morena en sus brazos, la miró a los ojos -¿Acaso no es obvio?

-Pero… ¿por qué?

-Porque me gustas, más que gusto en verdad, mucho más y no puedo dejar que se pase el tiempo con nosotras discutiendo por tonterías con una abundante carga sexual y no hacer nada no liberar dicha carga con la persona que la crea conmigo

.

Y sí, la rubia tenía razón. No podía negar la tensión. Era imposible hacerlo.

¿Cuántas veces habían estado discutiendo sólo para que sus cuerpos cual gravedad se atrajeran?

¿Cuántas veces han estado tan cerca que parecía que en cualquier momento se iban a besar con desesperación?

¡¿Cuántas veces?!

-¿Y Henry? –dijo con pequeña voz, no podía ser sólo una mujer de una noche para Emma.

-Somos una familia, los tres, él nos ama. Y yo también.

Ahí estaba. La inferencia de que sí era algo más que atracción, más que un gusto, más que deseo. Ambas lo sabían pero por ahora no lo iban a mencionar. Irían paso a paso.

-Yo… -empezó empezó la alcaldesa tímidamente.

-Regina.

-¿Sí?

-Cállate.

Justo cuando la morena iba a protestar, siente los labios más suaves sobre los suyos.

Oh que sensación.

Sí que se puede acostumbrar a eso. Esto sí que era magia.

Si había tenido que esperar 28 años por esto. Sí que valía la pena.

Que irónico. Su felicidad se la debía a Snow White y al pastor que tiene por espeso.

Cuando el beso vino a su fin, ambas mujeres estaban sin aliento, sus respiraciones mezcladas entre sí, mejillas sonrojadas, pequeñas sonrisas y dulzura en los ojos.

-Entonces su majestad, -decía mientras con su mano acaricia el rostro de aquella mujer que había cambiado su vida por completo.- ¿Dejarás que sea tú princesa de cuento de hadas?

-Aún tienes que invitarme a salir, soy una reina después de todo.

La sonrisa que se pintó en los labios de Regina hizo que Emma sintiera que su corazón se hinchara de amor y de emoción.

-Entonces mañana mismo tendremos una.

-Emma, sólo te pido una cosa.

-Lo que sea.

Cerró los ojos por un momento y luego los abrió, la morena sí que podía expresar mucho con esa mirada. Vulnerabilidad, timidez y sobre todo el amor que siente hacia ella.

-¿Me dejas decirle a tu madre?

Emma soltó una risa y asintió. Dios, como amaba a esa mujer.

Si su madre sobrevivía, Emma podría confesarle que pensaba casarse con su ex peor enemiga.

Sin duda eso sí que la mataría.


End file.
